Assassin's Creed Birth of an Assassin
by Andrithir
Summary: Welcome to the Brotherhood Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

_Wayne Manor…_

He had lived most of his life as a Dark Knight, a caped crusader, a nightmare to those who preyed on the helpless. He preferred to do things behind the scenes, though the media kept getting wind of his work. Then came the day he helped found the Justice League, soon many of his worldly exploits became part of the night time news. The Justice League was always there when the world needed them, but there were times when they became the enemy, all because of a few paranoid high ranking pencil pushers. Yet in the end, the Justice League always came out swinging and fully restored.

Everything had changed so rapidly, Bruce Wayne was now an old frail man, with a son to continue the legacy of the Dark Knight.

Bruce sat in his personal study; he looked out across the nightscape of Gotham. Since he retired from the league, he had made Gotham off limits to all Leaguers. The old man sat and began to brood. He had spent most of his life alone, mainly because of abandonment issues; he never really got over the death of his parents. And the sudden departure of his fiancé pushed him over the edge. His life began to look dark and sad; the only thing that kept him going was nothing. For the most part it was true, until he found love again, but it never worked out. So the Dark Knight began to retreat back to the cave and became bitter and withdrawn.

For the following years it had been the same for Bruce, go out on patrol every night, beat some poor bastard to a pulp and then return home. His playboy persona was soon lost to, which caused a great stirring of rumours and tabloids. Some claimed that Bruce had died; other's said that his horrific past had finally caught up to him, they weren't that far off. He just stopped going to parties, and soon began to turn corporate. Under his reign, Wayne Enterprises had expanded rapidly, which had also stirred up more tabloids. Everybody wondered where the playboy was, and why there was a corporate man in his place.

He really couldn't care less about his public image; he couldn't care less about being the Prince of Gotham. Why? He had found the truth about his lineage, and he was eager to make his father proud, his father was an Assassin. They said that once a person joined the Brotherhood, overtime, they will become content, they will find peace. Ironic considering what the Assassin Brotherhood normally do. Tomorrow, he would finally be able to take up that mantle; tomorrow the Prince of Gotham will be laid to rest. Tomorrow, an Assassin will rise.

**XXxxXX**

_Masyaf…_

Grand Master Assassin Desmond Miles sat in the very same chair that Al Mualim and Altair Ibin La Ahad, had sat in many centuries ago. He was at Masyaf, the once great fortress of the Assassins. The outside world did not "know" of the existence of Masyaf, and who would want to? Who would want to traverse through unstable mountain paths through thick blizzards or sweltering heat? The Fortress was well out of way of prying eyes. It would make sense to take up refuge in their once more. The Templar threat had finally come to an end, with the merging of Abstergo Industries to become an Assassin front. Though the world remained unchanged, the public lived their lives not knowing how close they were to becoming mindless slaves.

Many things had changed now. The Assassins had now devoted themselves to unlocking the secrets of Those Who Came Before. Desmond had already rediscovered the formula of Altair's Armour, and great many more discoveries were well underway. But probably the most shocking event after the closing of the Assassin-Templar War was the merging of the Piece of Eden and Desmond. The Artifact had granted Desmond great power, it gave him eternal youth, it gave him the ability to bend reality and it gave him great knowledge. The Apple also came with a message from Minerva.

"_One of you still remains, not yet an Assassin he is, but a great warrior he is, yet a life he has not taken. Find him Desmond, and the Order will be whole, find him, and he will find peace."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_He is a descendant of Claudia Auditore, he is Bruce Wayne."_

Desmond definitely did not see that one coming. The world's greatest and richest playboy was really a fighter; the playboy persona was a cover up. The Prince of Gotham was actually Batman. The two had already contacted each other; they met face to face at a conference with Desmond acting as an Abstergo Board member, a risky move but one that Assassin was willing to take. Desmond found it weird that he would be meeting someone his age, yet who looked old enough to be his great-grandfather. The Assassin could sense in the former Dark Knight much conflict, and much suffering. Bruce Wayne had already suspected of Desmind's arrival, for the Caped Crusader had stumbled upon his father's vault and uncovered two hidden blades and white ceremonial Assassin robes.

Tomorrow will be the induction of Bruce Wayne into the Assassin Order. A new path begins.

The Grand Master took one last glance at the photo on his desk, and smiled. He missed her greatly, but there was no turning back. Desmond donned his coat, straightened his tie before departing for an awaiting plane.

**XXxxXX**

_Watchtower II…_

Superman looked at the founding members; it was the anniversary of the founding of the League. Many of them looked much older, though not as old and frail as Bruce, they also had their children with them to continue on their legacy. Clark just had a few greys in his hair and a few wrinkles here and there, the recent death of Lois had hit him hard, but luckily his son was there to keep him sane. The three people who really hadn't changed much were Diana, J'onn and Wally. Ever since Bruce retired and became withdrawn, nothing seemed the same again. Bruce's life was sad and tragic, Clark regretted not being there more to brighten up his friend's day. Now it was too late to change the bitter man.

Diana also felt the same way, in another life maybe, Bruce and her could've had something special, but the chances of that happening were now long gone.

**XXxxXX**

**This is just a teaser; next chapter will be up soon.**

**It's also to show you that I'm still writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne gazed upon everything that lay within that vault that had just opened before him. It all started with a ticking sound that became progressively more frequent, then a section of the wall in the bat cave opened.

In the centre of the vault stood a statue of Thomas Wayne wearing robes, white Assassin robes to be precise. And within the shelves were melee weapons, Maces, two handed swords, spears, longswords, daggers and shortswords. On the podium in front of the statue was the recording that Bruce played. It was a shock to the Dark Knight, but it shed some truth. His father was an Assassin and wanted Bruce to walk down the same path. It was an odd predicament for him, he had sworn not to kill, but his father wanted him to become an Assassin, but then again, Bruce only swore as Batman not to kill. If he was to travel down the path of an Assassin, it would be a new life for him. It would grant him a new purpose. When he and Desmond had met, Bruce stated that he was too old; Desmond simply said that it wasn't an issue.

To be truthful, Bruce wanted out, he wanted to escape the cycle of grief, and he wanted to escape the tabloids. He wanted to shed away his old shell. He felt compelled to leave behind Batman and become an Assassin; his father's truth had seemed to have lifted a burden from him. For much of his life he had pushed away love and friendship. It costed him dearly but he did not want to hurt those closest to him, but it backfired. Now he had found a society where they could take it, where he could belong. When all his fears and grief would leave him and all that is left, is serenity and peace. Ironic that killing would give that to a man.

Bruce would have to ask Desmond what all of it meant. But before Bruce could move on, he needed to see the Justice League one last time. He needed to tie off loose ends.

**XXxxXX**

_Watchtower…_

Diana had returned to the Watchtower having been at Themyscira for decades. Things had changed greatly; most of the leaguers were now the children of the retired. Shayera and Superman were still relatively young mainly due to their alien heritage. Flash hadn't changed much, he still had his humour. John would have to be the one who had changed the most, but he still had his aura, and a son standing to his left.

"Diana, good to see you again," greeted Superman.

"Hey Dee," smiled Wally.

"It's great to see you all again."

The greetings were short lived as the remaining founding members had work to do, but Shayera was off duty and took the time to talk to Wonder Woman in the founder's common room. The two drank the Amazon Princess's favourite beverage, Iced Mocha.

"How are you Diana?"

"Themyscira, it was good to be home with my mother and sister, though I missed Man's world."

Shayera gave a light chuckle, "Iced Mocha being one of them?"

Diana nodded.

"How is the League holding up anyway?"

"Well, Terry has taken Batman's place and Warhawk is doing fine."

"I can't believe I wasn't here for the baby shower."

"Don't worry, it wasn't that great."

"So who's Terry?"

"Bruce's son."

Diana nearly chocked.

"HE'S WHAT!"

"Calm down Diana, Terry is Bruce's son. Though you'd be surprised…"

With that, Shayera gave Diana the short sweet version of Terry's life story.

"Where is Bruce anyway?"

"After all these years and numerous rejections, you're still looking for him."

"Answer the question."

"Well, since you were gone, he practically dropped the playboy image and replaced it with a corporate man image. He then started to withdraw from parties, social events and so on. So much so that the press had rumoured him to be terminally ill."

"I see, well it sounds just like him."

**XXxxXX**

Bruce teleported himself to the Watchtower, with Terry standing right beside him, the two wore similar Batsuits though Bruce's was trimmed with chrome to signify him being the teacher and handing the mantle to Terry. Many of the Leaguers did not know what was going on, so they came to look at the two Batmen walking down the corridors.

"Are you sure about this Dad?"

"With what?" asked Bruce.

"Turning over a new leaf."

"Yes, Terry. I'm getting old and tired, my life has been nothing but misery. I want you to keep this a secret."

"Yes I will."

"You can join me when the time is right."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I gotta stay Batman until someone else comes along."

"Good."

"I can't believe that this is all going to happen tomorrow morning," whispered Terry.

"It will happen, and when it does, you know what to do."

"Yes dad."

The dual doors opened and the two stepped into the Founder's Common Room. Bruce was taken back at the sight before him but he quickly regained his composure.

"Princess," he said stoically, "I did not expect to see you here."

"After many years, you're still the same Bruce."

Bruce and Terry then removed their masks as other founding members came in.

"Oh my GOD! Now there are two Bats, as if one was depressing enough," said Wally jokingly.

"Good to see you again old friend," greeted Batman.

"Likewise," answered Bruce.

"So why do we have the pleasure of your presence?" asked Shayera.

Bruce proceeded to sit down at his usually spot. "I came here to apologise for any harm I have caused to you. I'm sorry that I pushed you all away."

"A bit late to say that now Bruce," said Diana sounding slightly hurt, "why the sudden change of heart?"

"If he has one that is," joked Wally.

Both Terry and Bruce sent him their bat glares which promptly shut him up.

"I don't have much time left," began Bruce, "I am nearing my end, and I wanted to tie up any loose ends before I go."

"Apology accepted," said Clark.

Diana simply nodded.

**XXxxXX**

The next day was a warm summer's day, Bruce, Terry and Desmond sat in Bruce's Rolls Royce as they were driven to Wayne Towers. Like always, they needed to travel in a motorcade, and there were paparazzi everywhere. Even after so many years, the constant yelling from reporters and camera flashes were still irritating to Bruce.

"Dad was there anything between you and Diana?" asked Terry.

"May be in another life there was," answered Bruce.

The motorcade began to pull up to the building. The three men dressed in their fine black business suits were posing a business deal being brokered between Abstergo Industries and Wayne Enterprises.

"All teams, move into position," ordered Desmond over the COM.

"Copy that sir," came the reply.

"Okay Bruce, there's no going back now," said Desmond, "are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good luck Dad," said Terry.

"Remember, live and prosper, don't be like me and become isolated."

"Yes Dad, I'll miss you."

A soft smile spread across Bruce's aged face, "we'll see each other again."

"All that is good in me began with you Dad."

The doors opened and the three stepped out. Immediately the press started to throw a flurry of questions towards Bruce, some were about the business deal; others were about his personal life, which he didn't answer.

"Mr Wayne, where have you been all these years?"

"Raising my son," Bruce joked.

"Mr Wayne," said Desmond, "if we could move along please."

In that short time frame, Desmond tapped into his ability and began to utilise the Apple within him.

What followed after that moment, was panic.

**XXxxXX**


	3. Chapter 3

"**The end of an era" –**Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad

Desmond sat down, perched atop at the remanent of the Statue of Liberty, clutching his wound; the sun was obscured by the thick smoke from burning wrecks that stretched beyond what the eye could see. The Assassin looked across the vast expanse of what was New York City, it was in ruins. Desmond was in no greater condition, his armour was breached, his left shoulder dislocated, a gaping wound below his left ribs and third degree burns on his left arm.

Bruce and a group of Hybrid Assassin's soon joined the Grand Master. The Assassin's instantly formed a protective circle around their Mentor while Bruce tended to Desmond's wounds.

"Are you ready to go, they'll be back soon Desmond," said Bruce urgently.

"Give me a moment," Desmond inhaled and finally exhaled, "the end of an era."

"We did our best Desmond, but our allies were cut down before we could help them," said Bruce sadly.

"Though more would have died if we hadn't allowed them the chance to leave," Desmond said softly, "Humanity came crashing down, but not of its own doing. Long have the Templars questioned me what would happen when humanity fell, some said that I would stand proudly and say that 'I stayed true to the Creed' when humanity went to ash. Yet it was the Creed that allowed others to endure, other species."

Bruce was becoming concerned; Desmond must be on the verge of death to be rambling on like this. The Grand Master eyes began to blink rapidly, his posture began to sway.

"Desmond, hang in there, we'll get you out," Urged Bruce

Desmond smiled softly.

"Remember Lucy, remember that promise you made to her?"

Desmond nodded.

"Rally the remaining Assassin's and head to the Grand Temple."

The Assassin's activated a homing beacon, and minutes later a V22 Osprey MkII touched down on the charred island, the doors opened and Desmond was rushed aboard.

Bruce sat next to his friend and distant relative as the Osprey took off. He remembered the sacrifices given by those who remained. When the attack first came, Humanity took the brunt of it, billions died on the first day of the attack, and finally all that remained were soldiers and few civilians, and up until the last day, the Assassins sent the remanent of humanity with the Amazon and Justice League to safety. Humanity would continue, but it had indeed fallen. The Assassins stayed on Earth to delay the enemy, and they had succeeded in doing. Bruce wondered what the next moves of the Assassin Order were, it would probably be an all-out attack to remove humanity's greatest threat.

**XXxxXX**

_Elsewhere…_

Clark could help stop the flow of tears, his strength had failed humanity, and a short few volunteered to stay behind. Clark would have been honoured to have died fighting with the Assassin rearguard, but Bruce didn't allow it. The former Dark Knight had dragged the Kryptonian away from the battlefield when he was incapacitated by Kryptonite, and sent him with the Assassin escort, to The Sanctuary. The Sanctuary had been offered as a safe haven to the Amazons and what was left of humanity, by Greek Gods. Clark was grateful for them, truly.

John Stewart, Warhawk and Terry came by to see how the Man of Steel was holding up.

"How you doing big guy?" asked GL.

"I've had better days," said Superman trying to brighten the mood.

Terry just smiled sadly.

"Your Dad's a hero Terry," said Warhawk, placing a hand on Terry's shoulder.

"I know, but there's no going back to Earth now, is there?"

"No," said John softly.

The air of defeat still hung greatly. In the distance, the screams of the wounded were still heard. Amazons were frantically rushing to help injured soldiers and civilians. Normal the Amazons would have stayed away, but after the great sacrifices humanity had given in protecting Themyscira and fighting alongside the Amazons, they were compelled to help.

**XXxxXX**

_The Sanctuary…_

Diana felt like she had betrayed her friends by running away. Her mother had ordered her to return to Themyscira to aid with the evacuation, Diana refused to abandon the World of Men, but Hippolyta had convinced her to go, "Fight another day," she said. The Princess rubbed her temples, soon the evacuees will arrive and they would figure out their next steps.

The first of ships landed softly on the docks, the walking wounded were the first to move out. The soldier's clothes were stained with the blood of their own or their brother's in arms. Next were the severely wounded, being rolled out by Amazons and the uninjured. Diana felt a pang of pain in her heart; these were people who fought while she _ran_. Finally it was the surviving Justice League members. All in all, there were ten million humans left. But as she looked around, she couldn't find Bruce or Desmond anywhere, infact, there were very few Assassins at the Sanctuary.

She quickly grabbed the attention of a Hybrid Master Assassin.

"Hi there," she began, "I am…"

"Princess Diana or Wonder Woman," finished the Assassin, "I am Phillip Eldrin, how can I be of service?"

"Yes, do you know where Bruce Wayne and Desmond are?" she asked.

"The Mentor and his Apprentice stayed behind on Earth with the rest of our Order to delay the enemy advance so we could escape through the portal," he answered.

Diana promptly left and ran to a secluded area of the beach. There she began to cry.

"Oh Hera, Bruce, I'm so sorry."

**XXxxXX**

_One year earlier…_

Diana was watching the news at her penthouse located in New York; it was currently covering the story on a major business deal going on between Wayne Enterprises and Abstergo Industries. There was a lot of attention focused on Bruce Wayne as he was helped out of the car by his son. Behind them was Abstergo's CEO, Desmond Miles. Diana watched as the bodyguards formed a protective circle around the three men.

But in a short moment, every all went to hell.

The Bodyguard standing to Bruce's left collapsed in an instant, spraying blood over nearby camera crews. The Bodyguards began to react, each moving to bring the men to safety while the crowd began to scatter. Yet the Bodyguards were too late, blood began to flood out of the bullet hole in Bruce's chest as the old man fell onto the concrete. Desmond Miles was then pulled away by the remaining guards, it was a stroke of good timing to as a bullet just grazed his forehead, had he not moved it would have slammed into his temple and topple him over.

Wonder Woman saw all of this on television, the shock of watching her old friend die was numbing, but soon her sense came back, she had to go _help_ Bruce. But she couldn't, Wally was blocking her way.

"Dee, you can't go,"

"Why can't I?" she said, her voice hoarse.

"Not in your current condition, what would the world think of you if they see you like this because of old bats?"

"I don't care," she hissed as tears ran down her cheek.

"You might drop the hint that Bruce was bats once, what happens then?"

Wally was indeed very wise when he was playing pranks. Diana broke down uncontrollably as Wally held her. All of the Amazon's bottled up emotions about Bruce just broke out instantly. She cried until no tears flowed, she cried as breaking news interrupted the world. She cried as Wally calmed her down in vain. She cried until the sun set and night touched her balcony.

"I never really told him how I felt," she said, "even though he pushed me away after he left the league, those feelings were still there. I thought we could've been together when he retired."

"He kept to himself to long, I doubt anything would have brought back the guy."

"I could've helped him, things could've been different."

**XXxxXX**

**A/N: New territory of writing for me, I'll see if I can do better in a rewrite which will be released in a year… or two. I'm starting college soon (not a big jump, I'll still be at the same school).**


End file.
